Heat
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Amongst the supernatural world, it is well-known that at certain times of the year, Youkai go into heat. And there are those who take advantage of their addled state of mind, seeking to fulfill their own lust. [Smut] [Warning: Dubious Consent/Non-Con]
1. Chapter 1: Kuroka

**Heat - Chapter 1**

''Haah... so hot, nya~''

The inside of the abandoned warehouse was otherwise silent as Kuroka writhed about. Her heat cycle was in full effect, and while she had sex before she wasn't all that keen on doing it with random humans – they didn't have the stamina to keep her fulfilled. That and the whole not-telling-the-mortals-about-the-supernatural thing that everyone abided by.

Her fingers rapidly plunged in and out of her soaked pussy, trying in vain to sate the burning desire in her nether regions. It had gotten so bad she had gone as far as to use random objects to satisfy her lust; grinding against a metal pole, inserting an empty water bottle, and more. She had even used magic to try and end her heat prematurely, but it was all for naught.

Kuroka paused, her large black cat ears twitching at the sound of the large warehouse doors opening. She glanced over from her position atop a pile of boxes, eyes twinkling as a group of Fallen Angels entered the room, all of them male. While most were between two-wings and six-wings, they were also very attractive to the horny Nekoshou.

''What do we have here... a little kitten in heat.'' The lead man chuckled. Probably a hunting party for Stray Devils... but, she could turn this around, _and _satisfy her lust at the same time.

''Nya... I could use some help with it, Mr. Fallen.'' Kuroka purred, taking her fingers out of her pussy and sucking on them seductively. ''Mmph... it burns so _much_~''

''Well, when you give us such an offer like that...'' He grinned, glancing at his comrades, most of them young men. ''We can surely help with that.''

She grinned, climbing down the small stack of boxes, and he walked towards her. The moment he was close enough he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, kissing her lustfully, muffling her moan of delight. His firm hands groped her boobs through her loose kimono roughly, feeling her body up before sliding down to her ass and copping a feel of it as well.

He broke off from the kiss a few moments later, smirking. ''Soft lips, big tits and a firm ass. A sexy woman you are.''

She smiled back at him, leaning in for another kiss. ''Why thank you, nya~''

Kuroka let him touch her for a little bit longer before she couldn't hold it anymore, dropping to her knees and unbuckling his belt. He chuckled, pulling out his dick for her and she didn't hesitate in taking it in her mouth, swallowing his entire length in one go and furiously bobbing her head, the scent of him turning her on.

''Hey, don't forget about us.'' Said a nameless guy, smirking as he approached the Neko, dick out. Another man stood on the other side of her, unbuckling his trousers too.

With her mouth still occupied on giving the man in front a blowjob, she reached out with her hands and grabbed their dicks, jerking them off with tantalising slowness.

''Ah fuck, her hands are so soft...'' One of them said, making her smile internally

The man in front of her grabbed her head, massaging her cat ears as he pushed her head deeper, forcing her to deep-throat him much to her delight. He made her go faster and faster, prompting her to jerk off the two men with greater speed, loving the rough manner he treated her with. Soon she added her tongue into the mix, licking the underside of his shaft and triggering his climax.

''Grk!'' He grunted, pushing her head as far as it would go down his shaft and cumming in her mouth. She swallowed it all without complaint, pulling off his dick and winking at him, prompting him to smirk and go take a seat off to the side, watching the 'show'.

Kuroka turned to the two men on either side of her, jerking them off faster. ''My, your dicks are so big, nya~... I can't wait to feel them inside me~''

Her seductive words tipped them over the edge, spurting all over her face and shoulders, making her mewl as the warm seed coated her. She teasingly gathered some of it up, licking it up like a cat would milk, something that only served to turn the other guys on.

''Me next!'' A younger guy called out, approaching her, slightly nervous. ''U-Use your tits!''

Kuroka blinked in brief surprise, before smiling seductively, sliding her kimono off completely and leaving her bare naked. She grabbed her large breasts and encircled them around his shaft, rubbing them up and down slowly. The young man groaned in delight, the feeling of her pillowy breasts massage his dick was heavenly.

''Nya, does my boobs feel good, _mister?_'' Kuroka asked, dragging the word out lustfully.

''Y-Yeah!''

''I'm glad...'' She purred, and began licking the head of his penis as it poked out between her boobs, like a game of whack-a-mole.

She picked up the pace over time, her pussy becoming wetter at the sounds of his moans. Abruptly he came, spurting up and coating her chin and chest with his seed. She moaned at the warmth, pulling back and rising to her feet. She walked over to one of the wooden crates nearby, leaning over it and looking over her shoulder.

''Are you done, nya?'' She asked the young man, shaking her bare ass enticingly. ''This kitty needs some milk~''

Her tease worked, and the young man quickly became erect again – a bonus of his Fallen Angel nature. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hips, rubbing his dick against her soaked folds and making her moan. After a few seconds of searching he found the right hole, pushing himself inside of her with ease.

''Nya~!'' Kuroka mewled lustfully, thrilled at finally having a dick inside her. ''Fuck this naughty kitten good!''

He grunted something before thrusting hard, not wasting any time as he began to fuck her. Her body rocked with each powerful thrust and she cried out as she felt her pussy spread to accommodate him. While he wasn't massive, he was big enough for her liking.

One hand left her hip and reached around, groping her large tit and pinching the nipple, earning a sharp cry of delight from Kuroka. The friction of him thrusting inside her was enough to drive her crazy, her body reacting on it's own and jerking her hips back at him, pussy tightening instinctively to coax out his seed.

''Ohh fuuuck!'' The young man suddenly groaned, thrusting into her faster and gripping her boob tightly, before cumming inside her with a low grunt. She mewled quietly as his seed shot inside her, filling her with warmth but not enough to bring her to climax.

''That all, nya?'' She remarked, slightly disappointed.

The guy mumbled an embarrassed apology as he pulled out of her slick pussy, letting another man take his turn. He was a bigger man, and Kuroka grinned at the size of his erect cock, shaking her hips to allure him. He complied readily, barely spending a second to line up before thrusting deep inside of her, making her back arch from the sudden shockwave of pleasure that shot through her.

''You're so big, nya!'' Kuroka cried out in delight, grabbing the edge of the box as he began pounding her. ''Y-YES! F-Fuck me hard! Use me like a damn sex toy!''

''If you insist.'' He laughed, moving faster as his large cock filled her wet pussy. Every thrust was enough to make her breasts jiggle about, something he took note of and grabbed them, squishing them under his large hands and leaning over her, fucking her roughly.

Kuroka began drooling as she was lost in euphoria, the overload of pleasure going to her head and making her delirious with it. She came without warning, her body going into spasms as climaxed on his dick, but he didn't stop his thrusting despite how much tighter her pussy became. Her lustful cries filled the room as he prolonged her orgasm.

Soon he couldn't last any longer either, cumming inside of her and adding the icing to her orgasm. His thrusts slowed before coming to a halt completely, and she let out a dazed moan of lust as he pulled out of her, cum leaking out of her pussy.

She heard footsteps behind her before someone grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, spinning her around so her back was leaning against the crate. Another nameless man stood before her, and without a word he shoved his dick inside of her, eliciting a cry from the Nekoshou as she was filled once more.

Kuroka groaned as he pounded her, his hands reaching out and fondling her sensitive breasts, kneading them like fleshy dough as her pussy pulsated and tightened around his dick. He pushed her back, tilting her body so her back was flat against the top of the crate while he held her hips up, not once stopping his thrusting into her sacred place. His treatment of her was rough, but she liked it that way.

''You like it, don't you whore?'' He whispered dirtily to her and she moaned as he tweaked her nipple.

''Y-Yes... fill me up... with your cock... and cum inside me-AH!'' Kuroka yelped as he hit a sensitive spot in her pussy, making him grin before thrusting harder, aiming for that one spot.

Kuroka began twitching as her orgasm loomed over her, her hips shaking lustfully. He seemed to notice this and began thrusting faster, and her back arched as he suddenly hit an extremely sensitive spot in her, and she cried out as she came in unison with him, his seed shooting inside her pussy.

As her body shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm he pulled out of her, giving a teasing slap on the ass that made her moan dazedly, one hand rubbing her tender pussy lips.

''Nya... you filled me with so much cum...''

He chuckled and walked off, leaving her to sit up on her own. One of the men undid his trousers and got on the ground, smirking at her. ''Mount me like a bitch in heat, hehe.''

Kuroka smiled dryly at his poor joke, but got on her wobbly legs and walked over to him, straddling him at the waist. She grabbed his dick and rubbed her pussy against it, not penetrating herself just yet. She smirked slyly at his groan, only to yelp a moment later when he grabbed her by the hips and shoved her down, forcibly penetrating her.

''Mm... a little warning next time, nya.'' Kuroka murmured, groaning as she began to ride his dick.

While he wasn't as large as the other two men before him, he was certainly a bit more girthy, and she relished the feeling of her pussy being stretched. She bounced on his dick as fast she could, her breasts jiggling about and prompting him to grab them, squeezing them and earning a soft moan from the Nekoshou.

Suddenly she felt something prodding at her ass, and she yelped as a dick pushed inside her asshole. She could tell it was one of the guys she had blown earlier because it was still slightly wet, allowing him to push in without much lubricant, but it still was slightly uncomfortable and she had to stop bouncing to let him push inside fully.

However they seemed to be content to go at their own pace, both men thrusting in her at irregular patterns and leaving her breathless. She'd never tried anal before, nor double penetration... but, as she felt both dicks move about inside of her, she decided she liked it very much, moaning as waves of pleasure began to wash over her.

A dick bopped her on the cheek as she rode the man beneath her, and she didn't even need to be asked before taking it into her warm mouth, sucking on it feverishly. Her orgasm came quickly, her body trembling as her orifices tightened up, but the three men didn't slow down in the slightest, having their way with her body.

The man in her ass came first, and she shuddered as his warm load filled her ass, flinching when he gave her a teasing slap on the ass like his friend did. The guy beside her was next, cumming in her mouth and holding her head, forcing her to drink up his seed before pulling out.

She bit her lip and threw her head back as she had a mini-orgasm, body shuddering and gripping his pulsating shaft tightly, collapsing on top of him. He was almost about to come, but she couldn't move any more; she was too tired.

''Haah... not bad kitten, not bad at all.'' The man muttered to her, pulling out and rolling them over so she laid on the ground, before shoving his dick between her large tits and thrusting.

He jerked his hips several times and she groaned as her breasts were used in such a rough manner, before the man came on her face and let go of her tits, leaving her mewling softly.

As the man rose to his feet unsteadily, she winked at him. ''Thank you... for the strong kittens~''

The group only laughed, before leaving the warehouse and the tired Nekoshou alone.

[END]


	2. Chapter 2: Koneko

**Heat - Chapter 2**

Night time had fallen over Kuoh Town, blanketing the town in darkness. A majority of the residents were going to bed or sitting in their homes watching the evening programs, with those not in their homes out at clubs or bars.

Koneko was one that didn't fit into any of those categories, on account of her unique situation. She had gone into heat – a process that many Youkai went through during their teen years, an irreversible part of their biology and instinct. Their desire to mate with the opposite sex became so potent they'd jump anyone, regardless of their inhibitions. Thus, the only safe countermeasure to that was to stay away from any and all males for the duration it lasted.

Hence, Koneko found herself wandering the empty forests around Kuoh. With it being such a late time at night nobody would be around, and in the event a Stray Devil appeared she could call for Rias or Akeno to come help her. She had heard that heat was supposed to last a few days or until they had sex, so she planned on staying out in the forest during the night, and in her home during the day.

That was the plan at least... until she suddenly heard voices.

Her eyes instinctively flickered in the direction of the light laughter, curiosity overwhelming her better judgement as she walked towards the source. It took only half a minute of walking before she found what looked like a makeshift camping site, with several green tents set up in a wide circular clearing, with a fire in the centre. Several fallen logs were used as benches for the occupants as they chatted and joked with one another. And all of them were men.

Immediately she remembered her heat was still in effect and her stomach twisted, both in want and unease, and she turned to leave... until one of them spotted her that is.

''Hey, you lost?'' A nameless guy called out, rising from his seat.

''...no.'' Koneko quietly answered, wanting to leave but not wanting to seem suspicious.

''Oh.'' He said, before smiling. ''Well, want to join us? Always room for one more.''

''Yeah! We always have room for a pretty girl!'' Another laughed aloud, and she felt herself blush. It was often she was called 'pretty', more-so 'cute'...

''...sure.''

She knew it was stupid, but she wasn't thinking straight any more. She walked out of the forest and into the clearing, quietly taking a seat next to the initial speaker. There was about seven of them, all Japanese in ethnicity and wearing camper-esque clothing, clearly having trekked a long distance to Kuoh.

They asked her about her and what she was doing, and they even noted she attended Kuoh Academy – a fact made evident by the fact she was still wearing the academy's uniform. Unbeknownst to her, the short skirt on it gave the guys sitting across from her a good view of her underwear, something that made them grin and murmur to the others.

''Kuoh seems like a nice place... shame the cost of rent is so high.''

''Yeah, I hear you... man, I heard that they sell swiss chocolate here too. Hard to find that anywhere out of Tokyo, and even then it feels like a rip-off brand.''

The conversation proceeded fairly normally, and Koneko relaxed as the attention was taken off her... only to stiffen a second later when a hand landed on her bare leg. She glanced to the side to the only other guy on the log with her, a fairly young man around twenty with a handsome face and a scruffy beard.

''You should relax. We're all friends here.'' He whispered to her, and she found herself nodding along, looking away to hide her blush. Heat was building between her thighs as she noticed all the guys around her, something she had intentionally been trying to avoid... but now she couldn't get out of the situation... and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

His hand gently ran up and down her exposed knee before sliding slowly up to her thigh, before moving under her skirt with tantalising slowness. She bit her lip but didn't resist, feeling every movement as his hand reached the insides of her thighs, one finger ghosting over her panties and making her whimper in anticipation.

Almost like he was teasing her, his hand kept ghosting over her panties, rubbing it so lightly it was hard to resist the urge to buck her hips, just so she would feel some friction. She whimpered again, glancing out of the corner of her eye at him, prompting him to grin.

''Okay. We'll help each other.'' He remarked.

She didn't understand fully, her mind lost in a haze of lust, but her eyes were drawn to the sound of a buckle being undone. One of the other men had gotten up and stood in front of her, unbuckling his belt before pulling out his cock.

''Suck it.'' He stated simply, grinning perversely at her.

Koneko blushed darker, the sight of it making her loins burn, and she leaned forwards and grasped it with one hand. It was average sized, so she had little trouble sliding it in her mouth, taking half of it into her mouth before beginning to bob her head quickly, the scent overcoming her and heightening her lust.

''Heh, she's real into it eh?'' The man next to her joked, rubbing her panty-clad pussy, earning a moan from her, sending vibrations up the man's dick as she blew him.

Koneko wasn't listening to them, fully lost in her own lust as she gave a man she didn't know a blowjob while simultaneously having her pussy rubbed. The building pressure in her abdomen was rising, and she began rocking her hips to get herself to cum, bobbing her head fast as she took nearly his entire length into her small mouth.

Before she could reach orgasm however the man gripped her head and forced his entire dick down her throat, making her gag in surprise before he came, forcing her to drink his seed, something she did without question. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and let her breathe again, only for her to moan when the man beside her stopped rubbing her off. Just a little more and she would've came.

''Lie down.'' The guy beside her stated, pointing at the grassy floor beside the log.

Instinctively complying she slid off the log and laid on her back, spreading her legs wide. The men around her grin perversely, one tugging off her skirt and chucking it to the side while another unbuttoned her shirt, letting her white bra become visible. That too was soon discarded, leaving her only in her pair of white panties that had a kitten paw on the back.

She blushed under their gazes, but felt anticipation build when the first guy knelt before her, his own cock on full display. He pushed her panties to the side before lining up his dick, and she moaned as she felt him rubbing against her moist pussy, shaking her hips as if to coax him inside her.

''You want this dick don't you?'' He asked in that same warm tone he had used the whole time, rubbing his dick against her folds. ''Say it.''

Koneko blushed darker in embarrassment, looking away shyly. ''…please put your dick in me.''

''Well, since you asked so nicely...'' He grinned, before thrusting his hips forwards.

She moaned as he pushed inside her, feeling a spark of pain that was quickly drowned out by immense pleasure. He didn't want for her to adjust to savour the feeling of him inside her, immediately being to thrust back and forth. Her back arched as she moaned, loving the feeling of him pounding her pussy, the feeling of him moving inside of her.

''You're so tight. Must be a virgin.'' He muttered appreciatively, holding her hips as he picked up the pace.

Koneko didn't bother holding her moans back any longer, openly crying out in delight as pressure build up in her pelvis. The very idea of him filling her with his seed made her all the more excited, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him inside her while gripping the grass with her hands, her small breasts shaking with each thrust. Soon however she couldn't hold it any longer, as her pleasure reached its peak.

''Ah-ah-ah-AH!'' Koneko cried out, back arching as her body went into spasms as she came, her pussy tightening on the man's cock, prompting him to climax too, cumming inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, both panting heavily before the man pulled out, making her moan is disappointment as she felt her pussy become empty again. However her eyes were drawn to another of the campers as he took the last one's place, kneeling in front of her and making a spark of excitement rush through her. They were taking turns with her.

If she was in the right state of mind, the very notion would've disgusted her, that they were using her like a sex toy and passing her around. But with lust clouding her mind and her heat demanding she mate as much as possible... she was thrilled at the idea.

''Get ready, slut.'' He told her, before sliding inside of her and making her moan. He wasn't as girthy as the last guy, but he felt longer, filling her up the whole way.

Immediately he began pounding her hard and fast, taking her by surprise at his roughness. It hurt a little bit, but that same pain quickly turned into lust-filled pleasure, and she revelled in it as her pussy burned with the friction.

She turned her head to the side, only to find a guy kneeling there too. She didn't have a chance to speak before he suddenly rammed his dick into her mouth, and she quickly took the hint and began sucking him off, her moans sending pleasurable vibrations along his cock as the other guy pounded her pussy.

Soon she felt a familiar pressure build up, and she came without warning, crying out on his cock... but they didn't stop. She didn't get the chance to enjoy it as they kept fucking her despite her pussy tightening up, drawing out her orgasm as waves of unadulterated pleasure kept hitting her. The whole world seemed to fade from view, the only things being important was the dick in her mouth, and the one in her pussy.

She was drawn out of her lust-filled world as their thrusting became noticeably quicker, before they both came inside of her, triggering her third orgasm at the same time. Koneko shuddered as her pussy was filled with his warm seed, dutifully swallowing the load that was shot into her mouth. Saliva clung to her lips as he pulled the dick out, panting but grinning, patting her on the head and making a smile come to her face.

Suddenly someone picked her up, putting her on her knees and getting her to straddle another guy, one of the older ones. She was tired and struggled to sit on her knees without slipping, but that thought was pushed to the back of her mind as the man below her pressed his dick against her pussy, and she felt a spark of uncertainty fill her. He was big. Bigger than the other two in both length and girth... would it even fit inside her?

She got her answer a moment later as he grabbed her by the hips and forcefully pulled her down, and she cried out as she felt her inner walls stretched as far as possible to accommodate his size. It hurt. Unlike the others this one actually hurt a bit. She was just too small for him to fit inside.

However he was undeterred, slowly thrusting inside of her and forcing her pussy to adapt. Slowly the pain died off a little and she found herself moaning again, the pleasure she longed for filling her pelvis. The pain was still there, but it felt good, like she had become a masochist. Every slow thrust pushed her to the limit, and she cried out each time, wanting to go faster but knowing it would only hurt a lot more.

After a minute or two he began to go a bit faster, much to her delight. Her pussy had relaxed enough that he could move a bit easier, her superhuman body adjusting to the size of her partner. One of the lesser-known traits of a Youkai. The size difference was so apparent, that she could make out the faint movements of his dick through her abdomen.

She heard footsteps behind her, before suddenly she felt another dick probe at her asshole. She flinched a little, surprised, but he didn't give her time to tell him to stop before he pushed inside her. Her mouth went agape and she yelped, eyes tearing up slightly from the new sensation. It hurt – not as much as the initial penetration of the guy below her – but it still hurt a bit.

''Always wanted to do a double penetration.'' The guy behind her chuckled, kissing the back of her neck. ''Don't worry girlie, we'll make you feel good and fill you full of cum.''

Koneko groaned, feeling both of them begin to thrust at the same time. Her lower half became almost numb with pleasure, and when another guy took his dick out she gladly took it in her mouth, sucking him off like she did to the others. Someone else came up as well, grabbing her hand and making her jerk them off.

This continued for a few more minutes, becoming lost in her own pleasure as she was fucked in two holes at once while giving a blowjob and jerking another man off. Never would she have thought she'd be in this situation, but in her clouded state of mind she didn't care for what-if's... only the feeling of them using her like a toy.

''Ah fuck, I'm cumming...!'' The man below her groaned, thrusting several times deep into her before cumming, dumping his load inside her.

The two guys beside Koneko also reached climax. The one she was jerking off spurted all over her naked torso, while the other took his dick out of her mouth and came all over her face, eliciting a moan of lustful delight.

''Ah fuck, your ass is so tight...'' The guy behind her muttered, not yet finished as he fucked her ass.

She moaned at the feeling, her head rolling back as her hips trembled. ''C-Cumming...''

Moments later she climaxed with a weary groan, her juices leaking down the man's cock beneath her before he pulled out. The man in her ass only waited for a few moments, letting the older man roll out from under Koneko before shoving the white-haired girl forwards and pinning her to the ground, pressing his full body wait against her as he fucked her with much more ferocity than before.

Koneko cried out in surprise at the sudden change in pace, her head turned to the side so she didn't eat a face-full of dirt. Her body was rubbed against the grass as his powerful thrusts hit her hips, before he groaned and came, filling her ass with his seed.

''Fuck, that felt good.'' The man grinned, breathing heavy but nonetheless satisfied for the moment. He pulled out of her ass, chuckling at her groan of disappointment. ''Oh don't worry sweetheart, we're not done with you yet. Not often we get such a small thing like you to fuck.''

She found out what they meant a moment later, as two of the guys helped move her to the log, making her lie her stomach across it so her ass face facing them, her upper body hanging over the other side.

They didn't waste any time, one random guy coming forwards and shoving it in her pussy and roughly pounding her, the others all waiting in line.

X-x-X

Hours passed as all the men took turns, fucking her in different positions and passing her around.

By the time morning came around she was dead tired, her pussy was bright red from the pounding it took and her ass felt sore. Dry seed stained her face and body from the numerous times they came on her.

Dimly aware of what was going on around her, she overhead the guys speaking as they packed up their stuff, ready to move.

''Yeah, so I got that all on video... a good watch later...''

[END]


	3. Chapter 3: Kunou

**Heat - Chapter 3**

For Youkai, the heat cycle was a part of life. Those who worked in jobs like humans had specific holidays for it so they didn't have to come into work with a clouded mind, and since they only lasted for a week at a time it was easy to maintain. However that didn't mean it was pleasant.

Kunou groaned into her pillow, gently grinding against another in an attempt to alleviate some of the intense burning in her panties. She had masturbated several times during the course of the week but it only seemed to make her pussy burn more, longing for the opposite sex. Not that she would ever do such a thing – her mother told her to remain in her room, and only Yasaka herself would come to deliver dinner, in order to limit interaction with anyone who could trigger her heat to peak.

Kunou herself had never looked at a boy in any way before. Even at her age, she was focused more on her duties as a heiress of the Youkai Faction, rather than the (in her eyes) foolish boys who ran around playing tag in the park. But now... the very memories of nameless boys was enough to make her whimper, a foreign desire in her to mount them and... she wasn't even sure, but her instincts were.

''I need some air...'' She mumbled to herself, voice muffled by her pillow. She was only dressed in a white sleeping yukata top and a pair of pink panties, so she couldn't stand at the window for long lest she be seen.

With a sigh she unsteadily rose to her feet, walking towards the open window and opening it wide, letting a gust of cool wind enter the room. Wards were set-up on the frame of the window, allowing anything to come in – namely wind – but nothing to come out. Namely her.

Then suddenly the wards deactivated. She blinked in surprise, tilting her head before a figure suddenly appeared before the window, causing her to stumble back in surprise.

A hand landed on her arm, and before she could cry out her vision went black.

X-x-X

When Kunou awoke she was in a dark cell constructed from stone, with a single small window with metal bars at the top of the room. As she stirred from her forced slumber she noted the runes on her hands, preventing her from using any magic. The thought alone should've scared her... but for some reason, it was only mildly concerning.

''Ho, so the brat's awake.'' Came a voice and she tilted her head up, only now noticing the several male figures in the room, all dressed in an array of clothing. However it was their auras that gave them away... Devils. Yet once more she wasn't concerned about it... instead, she noticed that they were men. And that made her loins begin to flare up again.

''W-What do you want with me?'' Kunou asked, her eyes briefly flickering to their crotches before looking away.

''You're a hostage. Fairly simple.'' One man said, standing at the front of the group. He then turned to one of the others. ''I'm gonna report to Shalba-sama... do as you will with her.''

The other man grinned. ''Understood, master. We'll have fun with her.''

'Fun with her'. The thought _should've _inspired fear in her... yet that fear was quickly drowned out by a jittery excitement in her panties. Her golden eyes were slightly hazy and, despite her own naivety, lust.

''Heh, look at her. Horny little fox.'' Said one faceless man, stepping towards her. He fiddled with his zipper, the sound drawing Kunou's attention, before he pulled out his semi-hard penis. ''Suck it.''

Kunou blinked, uncertain as she opened her mouth and took the shaft into her mouth. She only managed to fit just over half of it in before she began to literally 'suck' it, like one would a lollipop. The man in front of her groaned in delight, putting a hand on the back of her head and pushing her forwards.

She gagged slightly, putting her hands on his legs to stop but he didn't, pushing her head deeper and forcing her to suck on it more. She breathed a mental sigh of relief when he pulled back, letting her breathe properly and suck on his dick, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around.

''Ah, fuck... she's good...'' He breathed, gripping her head again and making her move faster.

Kunou tried to tell him to slow down, but her words were muffled by the cock in her mouth. Before she could try and pull off his dick he suddenly forced her all the way down, shoving his dick to the back of her throat as he came, filling her mouth with his seed.

He pulled out of her mouth, letting her breathe and spit out the semen that hadn't gone down her throat. She glared up at the man, who looked incredibly satisfied. ''Who gave you the right to do that?!''

''Who gave me the right?'' He chuckled, amused. ''Who gave _you _the right to talk back, bitch?''

She glared up at him angrily, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment as the other men chuckled, two more stepping forwards, their dicks out. She understood what they wanted, and she felt disgusted at herself when she felt her loins burn in want. Her heat cycle was messing with her head again.

Grimacing she grabbed both of their dicks in each hand, slowly jerking them off and taking turns sucking on them, careful not to let them shove her head down again. This continued for several minutes, alternating between each man as she jerking and sucking them off. She'd never felt so humiliated in her life.

Soon they told her to pick up the pace and she reluctantly complied, moving her hands faster and just licking the tips of their dicks. Unbeknownst to her she was becoming more eager, her expression changing from disgusted to interested as she felt the two shafts pulsate in her small hands.

''Ah fuck/Shit!'' The two men groaned before they suddenly came, startling Kunou as they climaxed all over her face and hair.

''Ew...'' She muttered, but there was no vitriol in her voice, only discomfort.

As the two male Devils moved to the side to rest, another moved forth with a perverted grin on his face. She was surprised when, instead of taking out his dick, he suddenly pushed her, making her land on her back with a soft 'oof!'.

She was about to complain when he grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled on the strings, causing it to come undone and let him toss them aside. Kunou whimpered as her bare pussy was exposed to them, the cold air of the room contrasting sharply with the burning heat of her loins.

Suddenly she felt something rubbing against her outer lips, before he abruptly pushed a finger inside of her, making her groan quietly. He was thicker than her own fingers, and she had only ever put three in at once. The man began pumping his fingers back and forth, eliciting a moan from the young heiress as she unconsciously began to thrust her hips back at his hand, wanting more.

He complied, sticking a second finger inside of her and going faster. When she did little more than moan loudly he stuck in a third finger, making her cry out in surprise as her pussy was forced to stretch to accommodate his fingers, but any pain was quickly washed away as his thumb began to rub her clit.

''A-A-Ah! M-More!'' Kunou cried out, back arching as her whole body burned, giving into her primal lust.

''If you insist...'' The man chuckled, sliding in a fourth.

Instantly she cried out as she slipped over the edge, cumming powerfully on his hand as her whole body trembled, her fox ears twitching madly and her tails standing on end. After nearly half a minute of being frozen did her body relax, euphoria on her face.

''...yeah, you seem wet enough now.'' The man in front of her said, and she heard a zipper being undone before something pressed against her wet pussy, before pushing inside.

Kunou moaned in ecstasy at the feeling as a strange fullness not unlike his fingers filled her. Immediately he began thrusting into her, one hand on her hip and the other on the ground beside her, his broad form looming over her small body. Her dazed golden eyes stared at nothing as she focused on the feeling inside of her, moaning softly at every thrust that seemed to bump against her stomach.

''Fuck, you're tight.'' He mumbled, pausing only long enough to reach up to her yukata and tearing it open, revealing her small, developing breasts to the group.

''AH!'' Kunou cried out as he suddenly picked up the pace, both hands on either side of her as he pounded her pussy with lustful abandon. She gripped the ground around her to steady herself, her small body jolting with every thrust.

The man grinned as he fucked her, seeing the lust in her eyes and the slight drool running down her cheek. ''I'm gonna cum, slut-hime.''

''C-Cum inside me...!'' Kunou moaned, throwing her head back as her back arched, a shrill cry escaping her as she climaxed, pussy tightening on his shaft. The man grunted as he came, filling her up her small pussy with his seed before promptly pulling out, much to her disappointment.

''My turn!'' Said a younger man, grinning as he stepped towards her and pulled her up, spinning the dazed Kyuubi around before pushing her against the wall. She planted her hands against it, standing on wobbly legs before she felt a pair of firm hands grab her narrow hips.

She didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before another dick slid inside of her pussy, earning a moan of delight. He went all-out from the beginning, roughly pounding her without any care for their size difference, causing her body to lift off the ground every time their hips met, her only support being the wall in front of her.

''You're so small. I like that. I like small, tight women.'' The man whispered in her ear without stopping, pushing her against the wall as his thrusts became quicker but shorter. ''Beg for it, slut-hime.''

Kunou moaned, finding fondness in her new nickname. ''P-P-Please c-cum inside meeee!''

''Atta girl.'' He grinned, his hand suddenly slithering down to her crotch before furiously rubbing her pussy. ''Cum for me then!''

''Kyaaaaaa!'' Kunou cried out as her second orgasm descended, overcoming her petite body with pleasure, only heightened when the man filled her burning pussy with his seed.

Much like the last guy he didn't let her enjoy the feeling of his penis stay inside her, instead pulling out shortly after climaxing and sitting off the to the side, panting heavily. Kunou herself fell to the ground, her legs too weak to support herself after several orgams.

''My turn, hmhmhm.'' Said a deep voice behind her, but she was too tired to look. He grabbed her narrow hips and pulled her up, forcing her to kneel on her already-weak knees in a doggystyle position, with her facing the group of men. However when she felt his dick probe against her pussy, she froze.

He was _huge_. Maybe 'fairly big' for a normal person, but for someone as small as her, it was massive. She was about to voice this when he pushed inside.

''AHHH!'' Kunou screamed in genuine pain as his penis forcibly spread her pussy, her eyes bulging. ''T-TAKE IT OUT! IT'S TOO BIG!''

''Nah.'' Was all the deep-voiced man said, jerking his hips forward and thrusting deeper inside her.

Her hips shook erratically as she tried to move away, but his large hands kept a tight hold on her hips, keeping her in place as he gradually penetrated her, spreading her inside open beyond what was comfortable. Her narrow hips weren't developed enough to be spread that far and for a brief moment of fear, she felt like she would break.

Her screams were muffled as one of the men rammed their dick inside her mouth, muffling her cries as the large man pounded her tiny pussy, her whole body trembling as tears ran down her cheeks. No amount of hormone-fuelled lust would numb the pain, and she felt every inch of him as he moved inside of her, stretching her to accommodate him.

Soon he reached all the way inside of her, his full length buried in her pussy. One look at her made the Devil chuckle; her golden eyes were empty and her expression vacant. Her mind had checked out completely – they have literally mind-broke her.

That thought didn't stop the two Devils, who kept on thrusting into her mouth and pussy. The large man in particular was smirking broadly, his dick being gripped tightly by her stretched pussy despite her mind having been checked out.

Soon the man in front reached his climax, cumming down her throat before pulling out with a sigh of satisfaction. The large man kept thrusting for a little longer before he reached his own climax, grunting quietly as he filled her pussy up so much it created a slight bulge in her stomach.

Pulling out, he let her drop to the floor, her eyes staring at nothing as her body twitched with the aftershocks as cum leaked out of her. He wasn't sure, since he wasn't paying much attention, but he had a feeling she came during the ordeal.

After a few minutes she seemed to regain her senses, a weak groan escaping her as she tried to look around. She flinched when a pair of nimble hands grasped her by the hips, hoisting her into the air. She struggled weakly but couldn't put up much of a fight, landing in a tall man's lap. One look at his perverted grin told her this wasn't over just yet.

''You suck cock really good, and I'm pretty sure your little pussy is ruined soooo...'' He grinned, and she stiffened when she felt it brush against the base of her tails. ''Your ass will do.''

Kunou whimpered as she felt the wet penis push inside of her asshole, though at least he was kind enough to go slow, pushing all the way to the base before beginning to jerk his hips. She stared at the floor in front of her, not making any noise as he fucked her ass, kissing the back of her neck lustfully.

However her view of the ground was obstructed when a man walked in front of her, penis in hand. She shuddered as he pushed inside her pussy, which was still tender from the intense fucking mere minutes prior.

''Heh, she's not bad, considering you fuckin' crammed yourself in her, Xerxes.'' The man in front joked, glancing back at the large man.

''Yeah... she still tight?''

''Nah, but she ain't loose either. Still usable.''

Kunou cringed in disgust at their conversation, but remained silent, even when two of the men recovered enough and stood on either side of her, dicks standing tall. Reluctantly she reached out, jerking them off as best she could while getting fucked in both holes, her petite body trembling from being tossed around so much.

The worst part was that she felt her orgasm begin to build once again. She didn't say a thing as they continued to thrust into her orifices, only flinching when the two men came on her, their warm seed splattering across her face and naked chest. The man in front of her was next, thrusting in several quick times and spurting his load inside her, but she barely felt it.

''Here it comes, darlin'.'' The man behind her chuckled, reaching around and pinching her nipple, taking her by surprise. The unexpected wave of pleasure tipped her over the edge and she came weakly, feeling him cum inside her ass shortly afterwards.

He pulled out of her, lifting her off and dropping her on the stone floor like she was a bag, laughing and saying something to the other Devils, but she paid it no heed. Her ass was tender, her pussy felt raw and she was coated in semen. She felt dirty, one that seemed into her bones.

''We'll come back for ye later, aight darlin'?'' The man who took her from behind asked, smirking jovially.

Kunou only whimpered, prompting the men to laugh before leaving.

[END]


	4. Chapter 4: Yasaka (and Kunou)

**A/N: So... I was planning on simply porting this from AO3 unchanged, but given the response this has garnered I feel inclined to respond.**

**Firstly, I'd like to state that if this isn't your cup of tea, then you're free to not read it. Simple as that. You don't need to come back every chapter to inform me how much you dislike the story. I take no offence; everyone's tastes are different. You do not need to like my works, and I'm certain you're capable of holding your tongues and moving on instead of slinging mud.**

**Secondly, to address the _quality_ of the story. To those saying it's sub-par - yes, I agree with you. I do. This was written over a_ full year ago _(how time flies...) and my writing skill was worse back then. I'll fully admit to that. Looking over the chapters before I post them, I see many flaws in them that, had I been writing this today, I would have corrected them. Things such as word choice, sentence structure, scene length, etc. The only reason I am not re-writing this is because many people over on AO3 do enjoy this story, and I'm currently embroiled in many other projects big and small, and have no time to re-do this. That's not to say I won't ever do a re-write, but just that it's not on the cards right now.**

**Thirdly, and this refers to both past and present works, I am not in the business of strong narratives in smut fics. Bluntly speaking, the plot is only there to give reason and background as to why two characters are banging. I do have a few narrative-focused smuts/porn with plots, but they are the minority and usually specifically oriented towards plot. Most of my smut fics, at their core, revolve around _smut_. There's many quality DXD smut fics with solid plots, if that takes your fancy.**

**Lastly, to the 4000+ readers who have been supportive, followed and favourited, I thank you for your kindness. **

* * *

**Heat - Chapter 4**

Within the confines of her room, out of sight from prying eyes and ears... Yasaka groaned as one hand slipped beneath the fabric of her red hakama.

For her, her heat cycle was by far the most frustrating to handle. Unlike many Youkai, who endured their heat cycle during their teen or early adult years, Yasaka had an unusual condition that made her heat cycle pop up randomly. For example when she was a teenager, she didn't get it at all – seen by many as a blessing – but instead felt it severely during her later years, such as now.

She was still dressed in her shrine maiden outfit, and she was glad she had a few spares because she felt like these ones were going to get messy awfully soon. With that in mind she grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and popped it open, eyes urgently darting across the pages, trying to find something to distract herself with. It could be the world's most trashiest novel, but as long as it distracted her, it would be a godsend.

Unfortunately she found no comfort in the random book, and with a sigh of irritation she tossed the book aside. Her hand delicately rubbing her aching womanhood, but she refused to get herself off right then and there. She was the leader of the Youkai, and she would not fall to such instinctual desires... no, not at all...

_'Dammit...' _Yasaka groaned in her head, pulling out her hand from her underwear. It was an unconscious movement.

Abruptly she felt a disturbance in the room, like someone had teleported inside. She heard a single footstep behind her... before everything went black.

X-x-X

Yasaka's golden eyes opened, and she blinked in slight surprise when she realised she was no longer in her room, but instead within the walls of a holding cell. Quite a well-designed one too; grey walls littered with powerful runes, with a tattoo of a lock on the back of her hands, denying her the use of any magic.

Unbeknownst to her, outside the room and away from her ears, a group of Sacred Gears users had gathered. Members of the Hero Faction, all relatively low-ranked but still important enough to be granted the prestigious honour to be the ones to weaken Yasaka, so that their leader – Cao Cao – could use her for his plan.

''Remember, break her will, not her body.'' Said Cao Cao, face expressionless. ''Nor her magic.''

''Of course, Lord Cao Cao.'' One of the men bowed.

Cao Cao merely nodded, and walked off. With permission granted, the group unlocked the door before walking inside, drawing Yasaka's eye. Internally a fire sparked inside her at the sight of the men, and at the back of her mind she realised they were probably going to 'interrogate' her, and she chuckled in her mind. The perfect outlet for her lust.

There was no introductions, instead one faceless man walked up to her and she stood up to meet his eye. When they were close enough he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him, his lips meeting her and ravaging her mouth, eliciting a muffled moan from the Kyuubi as he dominated her.

His hand reached down and grabbed her ass, pulling back from the kiss briefly. ''Jerk me off.''

Yasaka moaned in reply, fiddling with his belt with one hand as he began kissing her lustfully again. She soon got his belt undone, one hand wrapping around his warm dick, slowly pumping it. His grip on her rear tightened, before she let out a startled yelp as he smacked her ass, the sound muffled by the kiss.

Several smacks later he suddenly pulled back from their kiss, a string of saliva connecting them before he shoved her head down near his cock. She took the hint, wrapping her lips around his dick and beginning to suck, slowly lowering to a kneeling position and increasing her speed, bobbing her head as she blew him.

''That's it...!'' He groaned, grabbing the back of her head and holding her there as he climaxed.

Yasaka moaned on his cock as he came, his warm seed filling her mouth. She drank it all up, swallowing with an audible gulp before smiling at him. ''Mm... you taste divine...''

The man blushed at her sensual remark, stepping aside as another man took his place.

''Use your boobs.'' He told her, his erect length already out in the open.

Yasaka smiled slyly as she undid her kimono top, hefting her large breasts around his cock and cooing at the warmness between her tits. She rubbed them together, watching his cock appear and disappear between them. She licked the head every time it appeared, her face flushed a light pink as her sensitive breasts were jiggled about so roughly.

A burning feeling between her thighs egged her on, and she didn't want to be the only one feeling good so she sped up as much as she could, pressing her large tits against the man as she sneakily fondled his balls, making him groan. The combination of her soft breasts and her ministrations became too much for the man to handle, and with a grunt he came, shooting his seed all over her face and boobs.

Yasaka let her boobs drop as the last of his seed shot out, wiping some up before popping the finger in her mouth, licking it seductively. As the man walked away two more came at her, but instead of pulling their dicks out they grabbed her clothes. Her already-loosened top was pulled off her and thrown aside, with her red hakama pants swiftly following. The pair of purple lingerie she had on underneath was also pulled off alongside her socks, leaving her bare naked before them.

Blushing slightly under their lustful gazes, Yasaka stood up and turned around, bending over and giving them a wonderful view of her creamy ass and womanly hips, her pussy visibly wet.

''Come then boys, don't leave me waiting.'' Yasaka purred lustfully, shaking her hips slowly.

That was all the convincing they needed, as one of the duo grabbed her by the hips before shoving his erection inside her pussy, making her moan deeply as she was filled for the first time in years. Instantly he began pounding into her, thrusting with reckless abandon as his dick reached all the way inside her.

The other man wasn't content to just sit and wait either, moving in front of her before shoving his dick inside her mouth, and she gladly began sucking him off. Her womanly body jolted with every thrust of the man at her behind, moaning as he enjoyed her warm pussy that seemed to heat up the deeper he went.

Yasaka moaned onto the man's cock as he reached down and grabbed her head, rubbing her sensitive fox ears as she blew him. Her tongue licked the underside of his member, which began twitching as the man struggle to last any longer, and without any warning he suddenly shoved her head down his cock, cumming straight into her throat and forcing her to swallow his seed, not that she would've refused anyway.

He pulled out of her mouth, and her moans became audible as the man at her rear kept fucking her. ''A-Ah... yes, keep going...!''

''Heh... I wonder... what your subjects... would think... if they saw you like this!'' He laughed as he pounded her pussy.

Yasaka looked over her shoulder at him, smiling lustfully. ''They... would think... I'm a whore~''

''Heh, you really like it... eh?''

''Yes!'' Yasaka cried out, feeling her orgasm bubbling in her pelvis. ''I want you all to fuck me, to put your dicks inside me and fill me with cum!''

''As... you wish!'' He groaned as he did just that, gripping her hips tightly as he slammed balls-deep into her, filling her pussy with his seed and pushing her over the edge, her whole body trembling as her orgasm overtook her, her pussy tightening on his shaft and squeezing out every drop of seed he had.

As their orgasms subsided he pulled out of her, letting her slowly drop to the floor on unsteady knees. She only had a few moments to recover from her orgasm before one of the men called out to her, laying on the ground.

''Ride me.'' He said expectantly, and she smiled and obliged, crawling over to him before straddling him. She hovered over his cock for only a moment before impaling herself on it, moaning in delight as her pussy was filled once more.

She began bouncing on his cock, her moans filling the air as the other members watched her intently, her large breasts bouncing about until she groped them, massaging her own boobs before the audience. Every time she bounced she felt his cock spear to her depths, bumping against her cervix and sending waves of pleasure through her.

Another man walked up beside her, his cock out and intent clear. Without delay she leaned over and let him push his cock into her mouth, only to give a muffled cry of surprise when he grabbed her head and shoved his dick inside, roughly face-fucking her and making her stop her bouncing... only for the man beneath her to grab her hips and begin thrusting up into her, taking control of the situation.

Yasaka groaned as she was forced to go along with it, surrendering herself to their whims as they roughly fucked her. Several minutes later the man next to her sped up, before shoving his dick down her throat, cumming inside her throat and making her swallow. The man beneath her didn't last much longer either, his movements becoming erratic before cumming in her pussy, spurting deep inside her.

''My...'' Yasaka groaned as the dick was pulled out of her mouth. ''Servicing you all has been so tiring...''

''Then allow us to help you.'' A faceless man said as he took a step towards her, another one following behind.

''Very well...'' She breathed, rising off the man's cock with a groan.

She didn't need to in the end, as one of the two men grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, before pushing his dick inside her tender pussy. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned lightly as she adjusted to his size, only to yelp in surprise when she felt another dick probe at her rear, before the other man pushed inside her ass.

''A-Ah... how naughty...'' Yasaka breathed lustfully.

Any further words were drowned out as they began moving in unison, their dicks pushing deep inside her. Her insides tightened around their dicks, squeezing them as if trying to milk them for their seed. Yasaka's moans echoed throughout the room as they fucked her rhythmically, neither going slow nor fast, but instead at a steady pace.

Her breasts jumped about only for the man behind her to grab them, fondling them roughly and pinching them. They were extra sensitive since she gave one of the man a titjob, so his fondling made her loins burn in anticipation, her holes becoming hot as she felt her second orgasm near.

''Y-Yes! More!'' She cried out, throwing her head back as her hips began shaking. ''MMPH!''

Her orgasm descended, her holes tightening sharply around her two companions and bringing them to climax as well. The feeling of his seed shooting in her ass was a feeling she wouldn't forget any time soon, and she moaned dazedly as they lowered her to the floor.

''Mm... that felt... incredible...'' Yasaka numbly remarked, eyes hazy with lust.

A chuckle came from one of the men.

''Don't worry, we're far from done, Yasaka-hime.''

[END...?]

[~BONUS SCENE~]

''H-Hey! Let go of me this instant!''

''No chance, Kunou-hime.''

Kunou, princess of Kyoto, growled as she was manhandled and dragged through the Hero Faction's HQ like some disobedient child. She had found the base not long ago and, despite her better judgement, didn't call for reinforcements. Instead she attempted to infiltrate the base, confident in her stealth abilities to get past the mere humans.

She was captured mere minutes after breaking inside, and was now be dragged towards where her mother was being held captive, which ironically was the reason she was searching for the HQ in the first place.

_''Oh yes~!''_

Kunou froze as she heard it. That was her mother's voice.

_''More! Harder!''_

Her mouth didn't work, gaping open and closed as she listened to what sounded like her mother... moaning and crying out in delight. They reached the large metal door seconds later, and Kunou's stomach dropped as it swung open, revealing what lurked inside.

''O-Okaa-sama...?'' Kunou whispered in disbelief.

Yasaka was laid on her back, fully nude and with an unknown man between her spread legs, thrusting inside of her. Kunou may've been young but she wasn't stupid; she knew what was happening right in front of her. Sex.

Soon the man sped up, before he pulled out and jerked himself off, shooting white stuff all over Yasaka and making the woman moan lustfully, her own juices leaking out of her pussy.

''Okaa-sama!'' Kunou cried out in worry.

''Hm? Ah, Kunou...'' Yasaka smiled warmly, finally notice her daughter's presence. ''I'm glad you came.''

''...eh?'' The young Kyuubi wasn't sure she heard that right, wide eyes blinking dumbly.

Yasaka made to say something, but one of the other men walked forwards and grabbed Yasaka by the hips and forced her to turn over so she was on her hands and knees, before he took his dick and rammed it inside the blonde Youkai, earning a moan of delight from her.

''No, stop it!'' Kunou called out, but only earned a few dark laughs from the men around them. It was then that Kunou took the time to look around herself, her heart dropping at the sight of easily a dozen or more men, all of them with their dicks out. And more than a few were looking at her.

Suddenly the two men holding her grabbed her miko top, before tearing it off her, making her cry out in shock. She frantically covered her small chest with her arm, attempted to hold onto her red hakama pants only for them to be yanked down and pulled off, swiftly followed by her panties.

''What are you doing-'' Kunou cried, covering her sacred place with her hand. She was fully naked minus her white socks.

She didn't get an answer before the man next to her suddenly grabbed her head, and shoved his dick into her mouth. Her cry of surprise was muffled by it, and she tried to push him off her, incidentally revealing her nubile body to the assembled group. The man wouldn't be deterred however, thrusting into her small mouth despite her muffled protests.

''Ah, her mouth is so small.'' He groaned with a smirk, watching as the young Kyuubi struggled to handle his dick, his eyes wandering over her body.

Kunou looked out of the corner of her eye as a moan drew her attention, her eyes landing on the panting form of Yasaka as she was fucked from behind. The busty Kyuubi met her eyes and smiled, a mixture of love and lust in her expression.

''Don't worry... mmph... Kunou... I'll give you... lots of siblings!'' Yasaka moaned, her voice rising to a cry as the man behind her came inside her, triggering the woman's own orgasm.

Kunou meanwhile closed her eyes, not wanting to see her mother be defiled like that, only for her eyes to snap wide open when the dick in her mouth twitched noticeably... before an unknown salty fluid shot into her mouth. She gagged on the taste, spitting it out the moment the man pulled his dick out, but the taste lingered on her tongue.

She was suddenly pushed to the ground by the man, her ass forced to stick into the air while her upper body was pushed against the cold stone floor. She watched as another man, this one noticeably tall, walked up to her mother, dick in hand.

''Wet me up, Yasaka-hime.'' He smirked cockily. ''Your daughter is gonna need it.''

''Hai~'' Yasaka cooed, taking the cock into her mouth and licking it all over, before looking at Kunou. ''Don't worry dear, this is going to go inside you.''

Kunou whimpered, wanting to look away from the scene but unable. ''N-No... I don't want this, Okaa-sama... snap out of it...''

Her pleas were for naught, as the man took his dick out of Yasaka's mouth before walking behind Kunou. She couldn't see him and for a brief moment, thought he decided against it, before her blood ran cold as she felt his dick push against her virgin pussy.

''N-NO-!'' Kunou tried to cry out, only for her voice to hitch as it pushed inside, her mouth gaping open as her small pussy was forced to accept his dick. She didn't make any sound, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as the man began fucking her in earnest, using her pussy like a sex toy.

''No... no...'' She whimpered quietly, feeling a foreign pleasure burn in her pelvis, one she didn't want to feel. But as his thrusting became stronger and hit deeper inside her, she couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped her as pain turned to pleasure.

''Here it comes!'' The man growled, speeding up and making her heart leap out her chest.

''Not inside! P-Please!''

He didn't listen, and the man sped up as his hips bumped against her butt before he came inside, shooting his seed inside her small pussy and making Kunou moan weakly, feeling the strange warmth fill her stomach. Her own body trembled before she climaxed faintly, her first ever orgasm making her body go limp and collapse into a heap, his dick popping out of her slit with an audible pop.

She heard the man walk off, but didn't dare raise her head, instead quietly whimpering to herself, lamenting why this had to happen. She stiffened when two strong hands grabbed her hips and raised her up, forcing her to stand on her knees, her upper body wobbling from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Kunou froze as another dick pressed against her pussy, but this one was bigger. In fear she glanced over her shoulder, eyes dilating when she saw the eight-foot man behind her, before her eyes desperately flickered to her mother, hoping she could do something, _anything._

''Please... Okaa-sama...''

Yasaka, however, only smiled at her as she sat right in front of her.. then the dick pushed inside her.

''AH!'' Kunou screamed, her back arching as she felt her pussy be stretched. ''S-STOP!''

He was too big. The last guy was big, but this new guy was even larger, and Kunou didn't believe he would even be able to fit inside her. Yet he did, pushing inside her and spreading her lower half open. A strange mixture of intense pain and pleasure assaulted her weak mind, her body struggling to escape his grasp as he slowly slid inside of her.

He soon reached his full length, and Kunou's eyes bulged when he began to thrust, wincing as she felt her walls return to their normal state, only to be spread wide open again moments later. She felt like she would break, both in mind and body. Her hips weren't wide and curvy like her mother; she hadn't developed enough for that, and still had narrow hips that made the process all the more painful.

Suddenly Yasaka crawled up to her and cupped her cheeks... before kissing her.

''Shh... it's alright, dear Kunou.'' Yasaka whispered, one hand lowering to her daughter's stretched pussy and gently rubbing it. ''Just let it happen. It'll feel good soon. Cum over and over again for me, okay?''

_'Cum over and over again... cum over and over again...' _The words echoed in Kunou's damaged mind, as her consciousness slowly faded away, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

As the two Kyuubi kissed, the man continued to fuck Kunou, grinning as he saw her tiny body weakly flail every time he pushed inside of her. Her pussy was remarkably tight, which was understandable given the size difference between the two, but it was still hot. Seems like all Kyuubi had hot pussies – literally.

Gripping her narrow hips, he groaned as he jerked his hips forwards a few more times before filling her pussy with his seed, grinning at the dazed moan Kunou made. He pulled out of her, watching her body flop against Yasaka as the older woman lovingly cradled her daughter to her chest. Kunou's eyes were hazy; her mind barely there and lost in a sea of lust and confusion.

Yasaka laid down on her back, pulling her daughter in front of her and letting her rest her head on the woman's voluptuous chest. Their position was more than enough to turn on the men around them, who were jacking off at the sight.

''How did it feel, darling?'' Yasaka asked her daughter, who looked at her mother with empty gold eyes.

''...it hurt... but it felt... good...''

''Excellent.'' Yasaka smiled, before looking around them. ''We'll have lots of fun together with the men, alright?''

''...hai... I want to cum over and over again...''

Yasaka smiled, seeing that her delirious daughter had taken her words to heart. Turning her eyes onto the assembled group, she gave a foxy smile and kissed Kunou on the lips, engaging in a heated make-out session.

That was the tipping point, and with a collective groan the men around them came, shooting their seed all over the two Kyuubi, splattering across Kunou's smooth back and ass, or Yasaka's large chest and face.

''Arigato~''

X-x-X

''Ah! Okaa-sama!'' Kunou cried out, laying on her mother's body as she was fucked from behind. ''He's doing my butt!''

''I can see.'' Yasaka cooed, holding her daughter as the man continued to pound into Kunou's tight asshole.

''Ahhh... I'm gonna cum~!'' Kunou exclaimed, groping her mothers tits as her orgasm washed over her, face twisting in broken ecstasy.

The man grunted, cumming inside the young Kyuubi's ass and making her orgasm all the more powerful, leaving a blissfully delirious smile on her face.

X-x-X

''More! Please fill me more!''

Kunou writhed on the ground, her bare back warm against the cold stone as a man fucked her missionary-style, his dick spearing into her and reaching her deepest parts.

Yasaka watched from nearby as she rode another man, panting lustfully as she felt his dick bump against her cervix each time, before she felt her orgasm descend for the countless time that day.

X-x-X

''Now wrap your tongue around it... that's it, Kunou.''

Kunou sat before another man, carefully being instructed on how to give a blowjob by her mother, who sat beside her and helped guide her, with one hand rubbing her pussy to motivate her.

''Ah... I cant hold it much longer, Okaa-sama.'' Kunou numbly said, hazy eyes staring at nothing as she sucked on the dick.

''That's alright.'' Yasaka purred, biting Kunou's ear. ''Cum for me, darling~''

''Mm- ahhhh...'' Kunou whined as she climaxed, her fucked-raw pussy leaking as she came, her body so exhausted her body barely reacted any more.

''Don't worry darling...'' Yasaka whispered, kissing Kunou gently.

''We're not stopping anytime soon~''

[END!]


End file.
